unhalofandomcom-20200214-history
Gruntipedia:Grunts of Gruntipedia
This is not an effort to create fan fiction. This is an effort to be funny, and not just stupid, and is a usergroup devoted to helping Gruntipedia in all forms of editing. Please note that it is INVITE/APPROVAL ONLY to join; this cannot be stressed enough. Summary The English word "Grunt" means "the little guy who goes out there and gets his head blown off." Ok, maybe I didn't research that, but you get the just idea. Anyway, Them little Grunts are behind the scenes, too, pulling the strings, they just need a stool to stand on. This usergroup thing more or less does that, pulls the strings on Gruntipedia. And by pull the strings, I mean fix everything that gets broken, like the articles that no one tries to fix beforehand. So, in a nutshell, we decide what needs to be redone, what needs to be FA'd, FQ'd, FI'd and anything else that has F with some sort of letter beside with an apostrophe and a D. I suppose you can compare GoG to Halopedia's MoH, in terms of how you can't join unless we say so, and that we totally aren't the Cabal or anything. And when I say you can't join, I mean you can ASK to join, but don't put your name on the list unless we say so. Leaders of Grunts of Gruntipedia *Yapyap, General of the Gruntiness *Simon rjh, Grunty King *ADMYAMAMOTO, Grunt Commandant *Kwarsh, Lord of the Dance *Manty, Lord of the Dance *H3 *JWR, Duke of Cheesetown And others who have a leader rank. Work 'Wanted Articles' Our last shipment of articles got stolen by Jackals. We need more articles. Go to Halopedia, get a page, and turn it into humor here on Gruntipedia. 'Articles for Improvement' At least one article that needs improvement is chosen and it is asked that all users help. This is the easiest way to get promoted or invited. Category:Ship classes We need to fix those pages up and we need to fill the category with more ship classes. Here is how many pages we should have: http://halopedia.com/Category:Ship_classes 'Featured Article' Article that gets an extract on the main page. 'Featured Quote' Gets quoted on the main page. 'Featured Image' Shown on the main page. Rank/Member List You'll only get a rank up if you manage to help the cause. And if you're lucky enough to get in here, you better damn help. *Only the leaders can promote people, and they get the final say in what becomes Featured. *No asking for promotions, you'll get a stern talking to. *Apply for membership here. Leader Ranks ---- Normal Ranks The Grunts of the Grunts of Gruntipedia, normal users fruitlessly try to gain respect with the leaders. GoG Awards To motivate GoG members to contribute, there are awards for members to earn. A full list of available awards can be viewed here. Only leaders may give awards to users. Leaders need higher-ranking leaders to get themselves awards. The General can whore all the awards he wants. First Business GoG has forums now. Go here to see them. Suggestions, requests, and talk relating to GoG belongs in the forums. Russian Pope of Pwnage Говорить 20:38, September 2, 2010 (UTC)